fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chaos Legion
The Dark Chaos Legion or Chaos' Federation '''are the army who when being corrupted by the darkness. For being sealed within underground tome, which once a corrupted clones. A rogue/defect Keyblade wielder Mosuke Zweichi had been under apprenticeship by Jing 'Hayabusa Demaisip. Until being formed alliance with a Chaos, Helgast, and also also had Heartless as a bonus. Additional, which their army is consists of Combat Droids than humanoid clones, which due to acquires to preformed space combat. Along with their mechanical combat transports were mobile suits which owns by ZAFT, Blue Cosmos' EAF, and lastly is titan mecha suits. Information Formed by Rogue Keyblade Wielder into Dark Keyblade Lord Mosuke Zweichi. Which he had becoming rogue for becoming stronger with his will and ambition. Commandeering and hyjacked a Leviathan-class Battlecruiser: Converted as Prison ship, designation: Tartarus. But most guards and pilots were killed in progress, then most former ships' crew will took control the ship, since the prison break. Until Mosuke Zweichi had unsealed an lead his army that he was formed the same way he was being under the wing of his former mentor (rather than Master). Which revived an undead soldiers were used to be under service during time. Not to mention when due of Mosuke's travels and had adapted, negotiated, and stole some arsenals from any worlds. Mosuke made a negotiated Chaos' Gods for his army. Which when many of Space Marines were became Chaos. And also followed his leadership by the Dark Lord, along with the Chaos Gods. Not to mention, stealing the copy of the cloning technology which creates clone soldiers, and also the DNA template was from Helghan Empire. Also the blueprints of the buildings from the Terran Dominion. Heartless Link: [Click Here] The '''Heartless (ハートレス; Hātoresu) are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are, in fact, manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Heartless". When Mosuke obtained the Dark Keyblade by Xehanort. Which had the power of darkness that joined into the dark-side. List of Heartless: [Click Here] Choice of Heartless: Shadow_KHII.png|Shadow (Minion)|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Shadow Neoshadow_KHII.png|Neoshadow|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Neoshadow Invisible_KH.png|Invisible|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Invisible Armored_Knight_KHII.png|Armored Knight|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Armored_Knight Dual_Blade_KHD.png|Dual Blade|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Dual_Blade Assault_Rider_KHII.png|Assault Rider|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Assault_Rider Surveillance_Robot_KHII.png|Surveillance Robot|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Surveillance_Robot Wyvern_KH.png|Wyvern|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Wyvern Guard_Armor_KH.png|Guard Armor|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Guard_Armor Opposite_Armor_KH.png|Opposite Armor|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Opposite_Armor Stealth_Sneak_KH.png|Stealth Sneak|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Stealth_Sneak Behemoth_KH.png|Behemoth|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Behemoth Kurt_Zisa_KH.png|Kurt Zisa|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Kurt_Zisa Storm_Rider_KHII.png|Storm Rider|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Storm_Rider Shadow_Stalker_KHII.png|Shadow Stalker|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Shadow_Stalker Dark_Thorn_KHII.png|Dark Thorn|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Thorn Groundshaker_KHII.png|Groundshaker|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Groundshaker Volcanic_Lord_KHII.png|Volcano Lord|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Volcanic_Lord Blizzard_Lord_KHII.png|Blizzard Lord|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Blizzard_Lord Phantom_KH.png|Phantom|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Phantom Demon_Tower_KH0.2.png|Demon Tower|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Demon_Tower Demon_Tide_KH0.2.png|Demon Tide|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Demon_Tide Appearance and Arsenals * List of Members of Dark Chaos Legion Military * Link Location: [Click Here] Mosuke formed his own army consists of demonic beings, besides summoning Heartless, which his numbers wasn't enough, but also formed a army that compare to Heaven Federation along with the Elemental Federations of Ten. His army consists of Chaos Marines, Androids, and Mechas transports and suits. Units Ground pp Air ss Buildings Same as The Heaven's Federation, had battle androids. And also adding the buildings from Chaos. Weapons * List of Chaos' Federation Arsenals and Equipment Gadgets, Equipment, & Enhancements StA-X6 Jetpack The Jetpack is a new feature in Killzone 3. The Jetpack has a heavy machine-gun. The Jetpack can boost into the air (with L1) and slowly float down if you hold the same button you can also speed boost by pressing the x button while still in the air. The machine gun will rip anyone apart Helghast or ISA, offline or online. The Jetpack Troopers in campaign are first introduced in Icy Incursion and show up various other times in campaign such as in Stahl Arms. They are deadly in swarms but are easily picked off with a StA-16 minigun. SL-06 Personal Jet Propulsion The SL-06 Personal Jet Propulsion is a very effective piece of equipment, allowing the user large amounts of mobility. It allows for easy flanking maneuvers and evasion of enemy fire, and it is most commonly utilized by specialist Stahl Arms troopers. However, the flight that the jet pack allows is limited, acting more as a "jump pack" than the jetpacks seen utilized by the Helghast during the invasion of Vekta. The somewhat cumbersome nature of the SL-06's structure make it impossible to crouch into cover, so one must rely on steady aim and quick aerial maneuvers to survive large amounts of enemy infantry. This is not to say, however, that the SL-06 is crippling to the user, as while it was in use by Sevchenko, it has been observed to be able to take on an ATAC singlehandedly. The SL-06's main gun, which seems to be a modified version of the StA3 LMG firing the lighter 5.56 x 45 mm cartridge, is able to effectively take all kinds of infantry squads and provide suppressive fire for allied advances. Users * Skyscream - Air Commander * Stormcracker * Skyvoid * Slimstream Vehicles and Mechs Land and Air/Space Vehicles Land * Chaos Rhino - Transport * Defiler * Chaos Predator - Tank * Dreadnought - Cybernetic combat walker armed with Assault Cannon, Plasma Cannon, Twin-linked Lascannon. - Custom: Close-combat weapon with flamethrower and Assault Cannon, or Plasma Cannon, or Twin-linked Lascannon. * Hellfire Dreadnought - Armed with Assault Cannon and Hellfire Missile Launcher * Helghast Arc APC * Helghast Heavy Hovertank * Helghast Hover APC * Helghast Light Hovertank * Helghast Tank * Helghast Tracked APC * Helghast Trooper Carrier Sea * Helghast Assault Boat * Helghast Fast Attack Boat Air/Space * Hell Talon * Helghast Bomber * Helghast Jet Fighters * Helghast Strike Fighter Other Vehicles Noted: A tall scale for other vehicles will be informed such as the MGS counterparts. Gekko Mosuke stole the data of the autonomous fighting vehicle developed by AT Corp for use in ground combat. Officially designated IRVING by the United States Army, Gekko were colloquially called "lizards" after the species of small lizard with a similarly spelled name: gecko. Since he was interests on those war machines that useful for his cause, knowing its American-made. These war machines were created using a combination of technologies used in the production of Metal Gears REX and RAY. However, Gekko were not Metal Gear. Unlike true Metal Gear, Gekko had no nuclear launch capability. Instead, they were more akin to infantry fighting vehicles, with multiple units acting as a coordinated team in support of ground forces. = Physical characteristics = A Gekko had a large mechanical turret-like head whose shape gives the impression of a distinct face and snout. This was connected via a neck to a smaller body at the back of which are two large, hip-like structures. Like the head, the neck, body and hips were mechanical. All were connected via mechanical movable joints. The joint connecting the head to the neck allowed the head to turn 360 degrees. Attached to the hips were a pair of very strong legs with three-toed clawed feet and a single large claw on each heel. These legs, unlike the head, neck, body and hips, were biological, save for the claw on the heel. The legs were composed of artificially created muscle tissue cloned from the stem cells of ungulate embryos. Gekko walked on their toes. Because each hip was connected to the body via a ball joint, a Gekko's legs had a very large range of motion. For unknown reasons, the central front area of the hips had a warning sign forbidding anyone from trying to strike at this area. A Gekko possesses a long retractable whip-like appendage with three small manipulators on the end that can extend out from the front of the underside of the body to a distance of over 20 feet to perform a wide range of tasks on the battlefield. The engine system of the Gekko had a power output of 650HP. Both atop the head and between the hips at the front of the body was a dome-shaped sensor capable of detecting visible light and infra-red, and equipped with night vision and other enhanced imaging abilities, such as the ability to scan through solid objects. A Gekko also had aural sensors, enabling it to detect sound. Being bio-mechanical, a Gekko had a circulatory system that used blood to nourish its legs. If cut or shot, its legs would bleed. Since they were made of living muscle tissue, the legs produced lactic acid which built up with muscle activity. This acid had to be expelled periodically. Gekko did this via a release of accumulated lactic acid as a yellow-green liquid from an orifice between the hips. Gekko communicate by lowing like cattle or chirping like cicadas; their footsteps also resemble the sound of a horse trot. If shot in the head with sufficiently high caliber ammunition, they would squeal on the bullet's impact. Should they fall on their backs due to damaged or otherwise incapacitated legs, they would screech like wounded, frightened animals. Catastrophic damage elicited a loud groan before the unit collapses and explodes. Gekkos were designed to replicate the sounds of these "peaceful" animals in order to cause enemy soldiers to psychologically lower their guard on the battlefield. They also acted as carriers for Dwarf Gekko, which were a smaller, spherical, three-armed variant of the Gekko designed specifically to accomplish combat and infiltration situations that regular Gekko couldn't due to their size. Dwarf Gekko Dwarf Gekko, commonly known as Tripods and Scarabs, were small, unmanned weapons that guard important areas and were used for reconnaissance. They were used most often by Liquid Ocelot and his mercenary forces. Until then Mosuke gotten one when entering the warzone where (Old) Solid Snake was, which he following Jing D. Hayabusa had watching the war. Physical appearance and abilities Dwarf Gekko were small, black spheres - about 1/3 as tall as the average man - with a large, blue "eye" and three organic-looking arms, similar to Screaming Mantis' additional arms. Their main methods of locomotion were to roll around in their spherical form, or use their three arms to hop about and run in a limited fashion. While one or a few were easily defeated, the Dwarf Gekko often attacked in large groups, where they showed their true deadly potential. Scanning any areas they were guarding with a beam of light, if they detect an intruder, an alert was raised, causing an infinite amount of Dwarf Gekko reinforcements to converge en masse upon an enemy. Besides rolling into or swiping at their enemies to cause injury, they were capable of latching onto them and inducing a painful, electric shock with their central "eye." They detonated when destroyed, making it dangerous for enemies to be nearby when taking them on. Sometimes, they could even self-destruct by clinging onto someone, ensuring that their enemy dies. They also had the ability to latch onto walls and work like a security camera, and if they were too far away to engage in hand-to-hand combat, they used their human-shaped hands to operate a Five-seveN handgun. Other than combat-related duties, Dwarf Gekko were also somewhat efficient in disguising themselves, with three Dwarf Gekko being enough to, after donning a fedora and a trenchcoat, pass for another person, as evidenced with their use in Eastern Europe. Mobile Suits and Armor (ZAFT and Blue Cosmos' EAF) * List of Mobile Suits and Armor (Chaos Federation) Trivia * Based with those arsenals and units were based on Chaos from Warhammer 40k, Stahl Arms from KillZone, and the Heartless as well. * The Dark Chaos Legion was a combination on Russia, Korea and German soldiers. * The Dreadnoughts that Space Marines uses in Chaos version? Which it will be just like the Predator: Concrete Jungle, and one of its screenshots about the mecha had the limbless body of a pilot.